starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Transporte Multi-Tropas
138.000 créditos ( 80.000 usados) |modifier= |hidet= |sysmods= |largura= 31 metros |width= |altura= 13 metros |mass= |max accel= |velocidade= 35 km/h |max alt= 4 meters |engine= KDY Premium Mark-II |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armamento= Twin 17 kv blaster canhãos (4) |complement= |bays= |escapepods= |equipe= *Piloto (1) *Co-piloto/artilheiro/engenheiro (1) *Operador (1) *Controlador (1) |skeleton= |passageiros= 112 droides de batalha B-1s ou 20 Droidekas |capacity= 12 tons |cargohandling= |consumables= |lifesupport= |communications= |othersystems= |hideu= |availability= Restricted |função=* Troop transport *Mechanized infantry |firstuse= |retired= |era= Era da Ascensão do Império |afiliação= *Federação de Comércio *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes}} O Transporte Multi-Tropas, também conhecido como MTT, foi um veículo pesado repulsorlift utilizado tanto pela Federação de Comércio e da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes para transporte de droides de batalha B1 e outras infantarias mecânicas antes e durante as Guerras Clônicas. Características thumb|left|200px|Esquema do MTT. Muitas unidades acabaram, passando por anos de prática em mundos remotos. Reforçado cimentadas correcções uma liga, a parte da frente do MTT é projetado para passar através das paredes para que tropas possam se implantadas diretamente nos edifícios dos inimigos (ou futuros clientes, como chamam a Federação). Quando está pronto para a implantação,ele abre a porta para o grande números de droides amazenados (112 droides de batalha B-1) entrarem. Suas únicas armas eram um par de poderosas torres gêmeas armados com duas Blasters anti-Infantaria cada. História thumb|left|MTT se preparando para a [[Legends:invasão de Naboo|invasão de Naboo.]] Foi usado durante a invasão de Naboo, onde legiões de MTT depositaram milhares de droide na batalha no plaícies de Naboo contra o Grande Exército Gungan. O projeto original da Baktoid para o MTT chamado para uma câmara de teste aberto, mas os designers da Baktoid teve o trabalho incomum de fazer um transporte que tinha que transpotar droides, e não seres vivos. Assim, eles criaram um sistema que poderia carregar droides de batalha dobrado em um rack de implantação gigante. Esta mais do que duplicou a capacidade das tropas do MTT, que prorrogou o droide rack para implantar as tropas comprimido, o que então se desdobram em posição de combate. No final da batalha, que seriam reabertos e carregados de volta para o rack e ser transportado de volta para a base. No entanto, a câmara foi mantida aberta para armazenar droidekas Durante o início da Guerras Clônicas, Baktoid desenvolveu uma versão mais recente do veículo para substituir o MTT. Conhecido como o MUT (Multi-Serviços de Transporte), este veículo não tinha armas, mas também tranportava droides de batalha. É possível que o MUT serviu em uma variedade de papéis, como o nome indica. Foi utilizado principalmente na Crise Negra de Reaper. Uma variante ligado, ao Federação do Comércio de Transporte de Tropa, foi empregado também durante esta época. No entanto, a MTT fez uso extensivo durante as Guerras Clônicas, vendo mais ação do que os seus sucessores, possivelmente devido a questões monetárias. O MTT empregado pela CSI foram pintados de cinza e azul, no esquema de cores separatistas, bem como o AAT. Durante a Batalha de Ryloth (Guerras Clônicas), Wat Tambor usou muitas destas unidades para trasporta todos os tesouros do planeta para a capital, onde estava a base principal, a maioria das unidades foram destruídas por Mace Windu É interessante notar que o MTT foi visto em combate em Coruscant e muitas outras frentes de batalha (incluindo a Batalha de Kashyyyk), em vez do MUT, indicando que o MUT não conseguiu substituir completamente o MTT. MTTs ainda estavam em uso a partir da Batalha de Coruscant. O MTT foi conhecido por ter uma das mais fortes armadura que a Baktoid já fez. Modelos notáveis thumb|250px|Vista de lado do MTT. *TT-6 *TT-9 Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *Liberty on Ryloth *Star Wars:Guerras Clônicas – "Capítulo 22 *Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas – Capítulo 23 *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' Aparições não-canônica *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *The Official Star Wars Fact File *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *Star Wars Customizable Card Game – Theed Palace Limited *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' Categoria:Produtos da Oficina de Armaduras Baktoid Categoria:Veículos da CSI Categoria:Veículos da Federação de Comércio Categoria:Veículos repulsores